Project Summary In addition to the administrative structures relevant to the individual Modules, central administrative functions will also be needed to ensure the effective operation of the Vision Core as an integrated whole. In this regard, the goal of the Administrative Core will be to serve as the glue for the Vision Core through efficient management and performance of all modules. Specifically, the Administrative Core will (1) provide oversight and management of all Core modules through the coordinated efforts of the Principal Investigator, Module Directors, and an Advisory Committee; (2) ensure ready access and use of the Resource/Service modules; and (3) properly track and report on the usage of the modules to inform future directions and activities of the Core. The Administrative Core will be led by the PI of the Vision Core, Dr. Margaret Livingstone, and assisted by a capable and experienced Grants Administrator. Regular meeting between Dr. Livingstone, the Module Directors, and an Advisory Committee of vision scientists will ensure that Vision Core services remain productive and relevant by assuring that resources are accessible to investigators and proactively addressing strategic issues concerned with technological development that are relevant to Core services. Taken together, these mechanisms will provide a network of support and communication that will facilitate continued success of the Vision Core in enhancing existing vision research programs and providing new opportunities for productive collaboration.